The Girl Who Lived
by xDeadForeverx
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Harry Potter, but Voldemort marked another child as his equal that fateful Halloween night, and after 14 years, her world is about to cross with Harry's in ways they never imagined. Meet Maddy Taylor, the GIRL who lived.


I do not own any of the characters featured in J.K Rowling's work, I simply own the plot and the Taylor family and friends. Also, for the purpose of this story, the Prophecy does needs to be slightly different, so can we all pretend it did not specify whether the person was a boy or girl. Thank you! Please R+R so I can improve!

Prologue

A hooded figure paused outside a large stately mansion and walked silently and purposefully towards the large wooden front door. The figure pulled out a long piece of hand crafted wood and placed it into the lock. A small orb of green light glowed from the end of the wand, the door clicked and slowly opened with a slight creak.

Pulling the cloak around him, the figure strode up the grand staircase to a room where the light could be seen from beneath the door. He pushed it open and studied the scene before him for a second; a young couple were crouching over a cot in the centre of the room with a one year old baby in. The man of around 20 looked up with a shocked expression on his face and called to his equally young wife.

'Rowena, take Maddy and run, get away, I'll handle him alone.'

Picking the baby up and cradling her close to her chest, Rowena replied, 'I'm not leaving you! It's Maddy he wants we have to protect her.'

The man at the door lowered his hood to reveal a pale face with slits for eyes and piercing red pupils, his nose was flat like a snake and from his mouth erupted a malicious cackle that pierced through the air like lighting. He waved his hand lazily across his body and watched as Rowena and Maddy flew across the room and smashed into the wardrobe with an almighty crash. Baby Maddy immediately started wailing and screaming.

Her father walked over to where the seemingly dead woman and crying baby were and carefully picked up the latter, hushing and rocking her in an attempt to quieten the child.

'Put the child down,' Voldemort hissed coldly. Eager to please his master, Ambrose Taylor did as he was told and placed the baby on the floor; he had to turn his head away as Voldemort aimed his wand at the screaming baby and hissed the fatal curse, 'Avada Kedavra!' The green light hit Maddy with a humongous explosion, just as the spell hit, the two men apparated away leaving the house to crumble.

In Godric's Hollow two men apparated outside a lit up house. Wasting no time they strode in purposefully and followed the sound of a crying baby to find a red haired woman trying to comfort a small boy with black hair. She turned around sharply at the sound of someone entering.

'James! James come quickly! Help!' she cried looking panicked, cradling the boy to her chest tightly.

'It's no use Lily, we will leave with Harry dead tonight, whether you join him or not depends on your co-operation, I am feeling gracious tonight, you and James may be spared if you hand me the child.' Voldemort said quietly, the malice in his voice sent chills down Lily's spine.

'I would never hand my son over to you! Ambrose, please don't do this, help us, what if this were Maddy?' She turned to plead with the Dark Lords accomplice, who tried to hide the pain that flashed across his face at the mention of his daughter, Voldemort cackled again.

'Taylor's child is already dead, now hand over the child and I may still spare you!'

'Step away from my family, both of you!' A tall dark haired man with glasses shouted furiously as he came from behind.

'Ahh, James Potter, how nice of you to join us.' Voldemort drawled smirking.

'Let me, my Lord,' Ambrose sighed at the annoyance Potter was, Voldemort nodded his approval and Ambrose had his wand in his hand in the blink of an eye.

'Mirellius!' He cried, and a spark of white flew from the wand just missing James who instantly retaliated with a curse. As the two men duelled Voldemort returned his attention to Lily, who also now had her wand out.

Somewhere from behind them Ambrose shouted, 'Avada Kedavra!' and the body of James Potter fell to the floor instantly lifeless.

'Enough time has been wasted, Avada Kedavra!' Voldemort shouted impatiently, Lily twisted her body to shield Harry and fell lifeless as her husband as the curse hit her. For the final time that night, Voldemort turned his wand onto Harry and muttered the killing curse. The explosion this time was much greater as Voldemort let out a piercing scream of agony. As the house collapsed around him, the Dark Lord was shattered and a white spirit emerged from a pile of dust in a snake like form, hissing as it escaped into the midnight air.

Two houses lay in rubble that night, with three surviving people beneath them.

'Maddy! Maddy! Please wake up!' A young blonde woman was shaking a seven year old girl who was thrashing and screaming in her nightmare ridden slumber. The child suddenly sat bolt upright, shaking uncontrollably as pale as a ghost.

She looked to her mother with tears rolling down her cheeks and threw her arms around her, sobbing distraught, into the blonde woman's chest as her mother held her tightly making comforting noises to her daughter, still unaware of the cause of the distress.

When the sobs subsided to sniffs, Maddy pulled away from her mum and looked at her through tear filled eyes.

'I saw what happened on the night Daddy attacked us,' she said quietly. Rowena drew in a sharp breath and sighed heavily.

'I didn't want you to know about that until you were a bit older, when you could handle it better. But if you've seen it I suppose its time to fill in the gaps. Do you feel up to it now honey?'

Maddy thought for a second before making herself comfortable and nodding apprehensively. She took hold of her mothers hand and prepared to listen to the story.

'What you saw was the events that occurred on Halloween six years ago. We'd gone into hiding because Voldemort wanted to take you away from us because of a prophecy he had heard and thought was about you. But what I didn't know was that Daddy had betrayed us all, he had told Voldemort where we were hiding because he was secretly on his side. That's why you saw Daddy helping Voldemort hurt me and you. Daddy wasn't the man I thought he was; he was not a good man. When people found our house and rescued us, Daddy had been found and sent to the wizarding prison, Azkaban. That's where he is now and he won't ever hurt us again.'

'What about the Potter's though mum? Why did Daddy and Voldemort hurt them too?' Maddy asked trying to make sense of her vision.

'Because the prophecy Voldemort heard could have been about their little boy too, so Voldemort wanted to take you both to stop either of you becoming a threat to him when you were older. The Potter's had gone into hiding too, and because Daddy was their secret keeper he could betray them as well as us. But something about Harry and you stopped Voldemort because he's gone now and you both survived what should have been a fatal attack, although still no one knows why. People all over the world know Harry's name, but we live here away from all that because not many people know about our story. We kept it very quiet so people wouldn't associate us with Daddy and hurt us too. You're the secret Girl-Who-Lived.'


End file.
